Patch Notes/1.46
New Set: Dark Frontier is now available! * Catch what the buzz has been about, with over 230 new cards and exciting new mechanics available in Dark Frontier! * The new set is now available for purchase from the store, and can be crafted via Shiftstone. * Six new Theme decks are now available for purchase from the store. * New Achievements available for Xbox Live and Steam! * The Draft format has been refreshed! Draft the new set along with a new set of curated Draft Packs. Gauntlet/Forge Updates: * Forge and Gauntlet have been reset. Bug Fixes: * Fixed an issue where tokens would sometimes not highlight correctly when a user hovered over them for a selection. * Fixed an issue where unowned cards added to a deck would not appear properly in the “Create Unowned Cards” list. * Spells with both Destiny and Echo should no longer cover up the play area, preventing players from selecting units. * On mobile devices, cards zoomed in during the redraw should no longer appear smaller than the card being inspected. * Pressing spacebar while opening rewards no longer causes text to flicker. * Clock settings should now update immediately. * The Sample Hand button in the Deckbuilder now changes color to show that it is disabled when a deck is invalid. * The targeting window for Relics has been increased in size on mobile devices to make selecting relics easier. * Attempting to purchase sold out items from the Community Store now shows a proper error message. * Site hangers should now properly fit on screen for all device resolutions. * Fixed a visual issue where Lifesteal icons would occasionally display incorrectly on some units. * In Observer Mode, Player 2’s Scout choice should once again correctly animate for the observer. * The Xenan Obelisk card back should now correctly appear in the Profile screen for players that can acquire it but do not already own it. * Fixed various visual issues with the Card Balance/Sellback screen on mobile devices. * On gamepad, cancelling on the “Create All” screen will no longer exit the user from the deckbuilder screen. Card Fixes * Rizahn, Greatbow Master’s has improved his marksmanship and his VFX should now correctly hit the enemy avatar. * Yushkov’s Banner should no longer display incorrect prompt text in English. * Sleep Dart in the Jekk’s Bounty campaign has been updated to include dynamic damage text to better show the damage that will be dealt. * Cards played by Birthright should no longer cover up the menu when selecting a Spell to play from a Site Agenda. * Diogo Málaga, Elonze would sometimes incorrectly display an Overwhelm hanger. This has been removed. * Stonescar Excavator’s activation cost has been updated with dynamic text. * The prompt for Leave a Witness has been updated to more clearly explain the effect. * Fixed an issue where enemy units would sometimes hint red when casting Display of Knowledge. * Fixed an issue where the prompt for Brilliant Idea’s Amplify would display incorrectly. * Units returned to hand by Teleport no longer show a shadow in the middle of the play area. * Fixed an issue where Ponysnatcher would play VFX at incorrect times. * Champion of Impulse’s text has been updated to be consistent with the text on other, similar cards. * Transmute cards now have hangers for the cards that they transformed from. * Fixed an issue where Lieutenant Relia would incorrectly count Pledge cards as power towards her ability. * Mitotic Wisp should no longer incorrectly count units while out of play. * When stolen, Stormhalt Knife should properly update its cost to reflect the health of the new owner. * Fixed several bugs where Star-Reader's Blade would function unreliably. * Vara, Vengeance-Seeker will now properly prevent Aegis from being gained on units that are silenced, leave play, then re-enter play and attempt to gain Aegis. * Vision of Austerity should now properly count as being owned by an opponent like other cursed Relics. * Pitfall Trap now allows the player to discard cards drawn with Destiny. * Brel's Mallet will now properly gain Quickdraw while you have a Gunrunner in play. * Brel, Solist Apostate now properly grants relic weapons Warcry 2 instead of Warcry 4. * Oni Forgemaster’s VFX should no longer improperly play over your hand. * Talir's Choice should now correctly make two Explorers and should gain you two health when played from the Void. * Deadeye’s Renown ability should now play properly if the unit was Pledged that game and a Bear Guard Bayonet was played on him. * Fixed an issue where Flame Blast would not correctly deal damage in cases where it was played for free. * Fixed an issue where Corrupt would incorrectly be able to steal cards when Tomb Protector was in play. * Moonlight Huntress’ summon ability should now function properly if it is played after being returned to hand from play. * Canceling the activated ability of Iceberg Hailshrieker should no longer display an error code. * Fixed an issue where Memento Mori was not displaying correctly as a rare in the Waystone Twitch extension. * Emerging Colossus’ hit trigger should now function correctly if there are only non-unit cards in the void. * Phoenix Stone should no longer transform into a unit when the Phoenix is wearing a Shapeshifter's Mask at the end of the turn. You should now properly get a random unit and no longer have a Phoenix Stone in play. * The animation from Stronghold's Visage should no longer prevent users from advancing the game. * Display of Instinct should now properly target the opponent for 4 damage even when there’s an enemy spell with VFX stacked on the opponent’s avatar. The VFX will not redirect Display of Instinct’s selection. * Parry should now be playable even if the opponent has no units in play. }}